hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak Nasty
Freak Nasty is a single released by OhYe RabbleRouser that features guest vocals from Johnny 3 Tears. Lyrics They say that weed is illegal, but me for the people That what the pharmacy sells is far more lethal And all the politicians at the strip club Yeah, they're not abolishing the malt and barley liquor If he's not an addict, then I've fucking had it Hear my middle finger? Yeah, this shit is automatic Now she's on my lap and something 'bout to happen And then she shake her booty and the booty started clapping Fill me up with Bacardi Now if you could shake your freak nasty body Someone pulled the fire alarm when I kissed you My heart play the drum, the drum when I'm with you I ain't feel enough, enough with nobody Tell 'em where you met your freak nasty buddy Baby, do your dance like you own the fucking residence Dedicated to all of the dead presidents The walls are painted with perfume A chandelier and champagne in every back room Pick any dame you like, best night of your life, bro She got a cigarette, she just need the light though Whatever you make this, you're doing great, keeping it low That's why you put on a show See, I could be famous or I could be a regular joe But tonight you gotta dance like I'm the only fucking dude you know Fill me up with Bacardi Now if you could shake your freak nasty body Someone pulled the fire alarm when I kissed you My heart play the drum, the drum when I'm with you I ain't feel enough, enough with nobody Tell 'em where you met your freak nasty buddy Baby, do your dance like you own the fucking residence Dedicated to all of the dead presidents I roll up in this bitch with an AK They say "coat check", I say "no way" I roll up to the stage like a dope fiend Looking for an ass to match my fat stack of cash You got an ass bigger than your tuition Let me pay 'em both so me and you could start kissin' Drop down, let me see that ambition Let me pay 'em both so you and me could start kissin' Fill me up with Bacardi Now if you could shake your freak nasty body Someone pulled the fire alarm when I kissed you My heart play the drum, the drum when I'm with you I ain't feel enough, enough with nobody Tell 'em where you met your freak nasty buddy Baby, do your dance like you own the fucking residence Dedicated to all of the dead presidents Fill me up with Bacardi Now if you could shake your freak nasty body Someone pulled the fire alarm when I kissed you My heart play the drum, the drum when I'm with you I ain't feel enough, enough with nobody Tell 'em where you met your freak nasty buddy Baby, do your dance like you own the fucking residence Dedicated to all of the dead presidents I got up, she got down Making her parents so proud I got up, she got down I think I'm falling in love right now I got up, she got down Making her parents so proud I got up, she got down I think I'm falling in love right now * Category:Collaborations Category:2016